The Turn of the Worlds
by retwin
Summary: A Mal/River challenge that asked for them to be set outside the Firefly universe.
1. Chapter 1

The Turn of The World

AN: I don't own the characters but the story I wrote for them is mine and I borrow them when I feel like playing.

Summary: This was a challenge to write Mal/River in another universe and not Firefly.

It was inexplicable. One moment the world was turning and her people were racing along tending to their opulent lives, and the next it seemed to stop mid spin as famine and pollution claimed many a soul. Earth was too small to house mankind any longer and other options had to be sought.

The first of the scientists to suggest scouring distant universes for a viable new home world were laughed off their podiums and crucified by the media. Like the egotistical creatures they are man thought they could force the Earth to sustain them.

They were wrong, when over population and failing governmental control came to a head in the fourth world war. The nations, all of them, were bent on being the ones to dominate what land there was to be had. The value of human life was at an all time low and death and chaos reigned, it was clear that only something desperate could save the human race from their own ignorance.

Science and religion waged a war against the world's powers and the toll was high. Both factions valued different aspects of the human condition, but both were methodical and set upon the strict guidelines of their foundation, so it was only natural that after centuries at odds the two should join together. For the betterment of mankind of course...

River sat intently ignoring High Psi-Priestess Daytra's lecture and wondering why after twelve years they were continually subjected to the same mundane drivel they'd been feed since early childhood. Besides how could she be expected to concentrate on that droning, nasal voice when she was mere hours away from her bonding ceremony.

With an excited flurry her heart began to pound. She was to be one of the youngest Psi-Priestess' to be bound to her Clergyman counter part and it was a thrillingly frightening prospect. Granted they wouldn't be joined in body until she finished her priestess studies and reached her eighteenth year, but today she and her bond mate would receive a tiny implant that would join them in mind, and it was hoped by River, spirit.

As High Priestess Daytra continued her speech River wondered what he would be like. She'd heard stories about the Clergymen, a few were frightening to be sure after all they were soldiers fighting an unending battle.

Two years ago one of the Psi-Priestess' in River's order had been slain in her bed by her bond mate. The accepted story was that war had touched his mind making him crazy, but River thought his Psi should have been able to reach him even if he was touched and sooth his soul.

Glancing around at the other Psi-Priestess' in her class she gauged each and found that many of them were of so little psychic power that they would surely be of little use to their Clergyman.

She herself had been ranked a level two psi, but River had learned the hard truth early in life that strength, especially mental strength frightened the powers that be within the Universal Scientific Congregation and hidden the true psychic strength she possessed. Shielding her power and her thoughts even from the High Priestess.

"River," the sound of her name and the closeness of High Priestess Daytra startled her and she flinched mentally as she slowly left her thoughts to return to the lecture hall. She was slightly confused when she saw that her sister's were no longer in seats around her and that she was indeed alone with the High Priestess.

Touching the older woman's thoughts she gathered that it was assumed that River's distraction was fear of the bonding. Deciding that it was better to allow the woman to have her misconceptions than to tell her it was boredom and an intense dislike of her nasal dissertations, River fabricated a meek demeanor.

"I'm sorry High Priestess I seem to be a little unsettled, forgive me for turning my mind to my thoughts when you had such an inspiring lesson to share," her tone was so humble that the woman never questioned the validity of her spoken words, but River flooded her surface mind with fear and anxiety. Interspersed with these feelings were thoughts about the murdered Priestess two years ago.

It worked because Daytra smiled reassuringly and placed a comforting hand on River's shoulder. "I understand your anxiety. I myself could not concentrate in any of my classes the day of my bonding, no matter how compelling the topic discussed. Why don't you go to the Abbey and prepare yourself mentally for the ceremony. The Clergymen will be arriving in the Sanctuary within the hour."

From Daytra's mind she gathered snippets from previous bonding ceremonies and the pomp and circumstance surrounding the arrival of the Clergymen. "Thank you, High Priestess, it is good advice and I shall go prepare myself."

Lifting the tips of her slender fingers to the center of her forehead in the preferred farewell River hurried from the room. Instead of the Abbey she headed for the gardens on the eastern gate, edging the Sanctuary grounds. When she'd come to a secluded spot she hastened up one of the tall trees and peered over the large stone wall.

Below there were twenty or so men all shining in their Clergymen dress uniforms and all standing tall and proud. They didn't seem much older than she herself. The bonding usually occurred between a Clergyman of twenty and a Psi-Priestess of eighteen. River was to be the youngest ever bonded at sixteen.

Focusing on each of the men she searched their minds, probing their thoughts. Some of them were shockingly crude, others violent and others utterly stupid. River cringed none of these men were her equal, her other half. Heart sick at the prospect of being tied to one of these…men.

She was about to leave her perch when another Clergyman entered the Sanctuary grounds.

He was older, ten years older than the boys forming ranks below and was moving stiffly as though he'd been hurt. River shivered as she took in his handsome face and her heart skipped a beat. Could he be the one? If so then why was he being bonded at such an advanced age.

Settling her body's chaotic response to his handsome good looks River focused on him and found his deepest thoughts that of a God fearing man, a poet and a man of such inner conviction to do what was right no matter the cost. The answer to why he was yet to be bonded was simply that he had been in battle during his original bonding age. He'd been fighting to keep Shadow Ranch from the Invaders and he'd won the battle, though he'd lost much.

He was intelligent and thoughtful. His name was Clergyman First Class Malcolm Reynolds, which made him a Captain, and indeed he had been wounded a few weeks back. A piece of shrapnel had torn through his back, forcing the doctors to move the nerve cluster that had been nearly destroyed lest scar tissue cause him problems in the future.

Pushing deeper she was able to submerge herself in his childhood memories. He loved his mother and missed her everyday. He loved to run free and had dreamed of flying since he was a young boy on his mama's lap. There was nothing like breaking through the atmosphere and leaping like a giant amongst the stars of the black unknown.

It was him. He was the One. With her heart alight River hurried down the tree and flew on light feet to the Abbey. She had a little over an hour before the ceremony would begin and she wanted to be at her best for Malcolm.

The other priestesses getting ready for the bonding were choosing soft feminine dresses in pretty pastel colors, but River had seen Mal's mind and knew that blue was his favorite color. The shade in his mind was the color of the midnight sky over the ranch he'd grown up on.

River had to marvel that she'd come into possession of a dress just that shade of blue a few weeks ago. It was knee length and had an opaque midnight blue lining with a sheer over lay accented with beads of matching color. As she stood by the open window of her room the breeze fluttered the filmy edges and made them dance. "Perfect," she murmured.

When River probed his mind, he'd thought about what his bond mate might be like and he hoped she would not be stuffy and cold. He wanted a mate that would be happy in the lonely vastness of space, but that would run barefoot with him through the fields of Shadow Ranch with flowers in her hair. The abbey garden didn't have the flowers he'd envisioned, but there were tiny fragrant jasmine.

So, while the other girls plaited their hair in fancy styles and added to their beauty with colors and gems, River brushed her hair until it shone and then moistened it just enough to allow the natural curls to form. With nimble fingers she laced her hair with the tiny blooms. She debated going without shoes, but figured it would be too obvious she'd read him. With a discontented sigh she slipped a pair of heeled sandals on her feet.

Looking at herself in the mirror she was pleased with the overall effect. Smiling she left to join the other priestesses in the Sanctuary. When she arrived the High Priestess was arranging them into alphabetical order.

Suddenly her stomach erupted with thousands of butterflies and her heart fluttered with nervousness. The other priestesses frowned at her choice of clothing and ornamentation, they explained it away with thoughts of her age. It was then that she realized that if Mal was ten years older than the other Clergymen then that meant he was nearly fourteen years her senior.

Mal's age didn't matter to her, but he may not see the difference as she did. Wonder if he refused her or God forbid they intended to bond her to one of the apes because he was younger. Taking a deep breath and settling her riotous nerves she settled herself gracefully into her assigned chair as the High Priestess began to explain the process involved to select their bond.

River was horrified that the process was random at best and that instead of pairing them with the one Clergymen that would enhance their psychic abilities they chose lots from the dais. She must have looked shell shocked because the girl to her right gently patted her hand and whispered. "Don't worry they won't bite."

That was easy for her to say, but River had read every Clergyman on the grounds and some of them actually did. "It is so random," she whispered to Inara Serra. "I thought we would be bonded by careful analysis of our character and traits."

"That was the original idea, but so many of the Clergymen die before their bonding age and it takes years of study for such comparisons."

River just nodded and watched as the Clergymen entered all carefully buttoned down and looking their best. Each now wore a colored band on his left arm that corresponded with the tiny tile they dropped into the ja'dias, an opaque jar, before they too sat down. Mal had chosen midnight blue to represent him and it matched her dress perfectly.

"I'm not going to look at the color of my lot until I am called to bond," Inara whispered. "That way I can't be disappointed."

River didn't respond as she watched the others rise from their seats and choose a lot. Her eyes were so focused on the tiny lots she failed to notice the pair of male eyes that studied her. She and Inara were the last two priestesses in the procession and as Inara got ready to stand River clutched her hand. None of the others had picked the dark blue tile. "I'm nervous will you wait with me while I choose?"

Inara frowned slightly, but smiled before answering, "Of course mei mei." She had always been slightly condescending to River and the other young Priestesses so River didn't feel the slightest twinge about her back-up plan.

Good as her word Inara chose her tile and didn't look at it. She also waited beside River benevolently with not a clue as to what was running through River's mind as she realized Inara had Mal's tile. Taking her tile she turned to Inara and took her arm. As they stepped down from the dais River gracefully crumpled to her knees pulling Inara off balance and much less gracefully to hers.

In the excitement, be it from embarrassment or fear Inara dropped her tile and River swiftly recovered it and then handed Inara the red tile from her own hand. Before reaching back and snapping the heel of her sandal off. The commotion in the room over the incident hiding the sound.

Shifting to sit upon the dais step she removed her shoes and made the appropriate apologetic and embarrassed noises. She was feeling quite smug having out witted chance and couldn't help but glance in Mal's direction. She didn't have to be psychic to know that he'd seen what she'd done. With a happy smile she turned away and went back to her seat.

When the Clergymen stood and formed a line each of the Priestesses approached her intended. When River delicately approached Mal and held his tile up for his inspection he smirked and took her hand threading it through the crook of his arm. His hands were work roughened and the sent shivers down to her tummy.

"I'm tryin' to figure if you're a crazy girl hatchin' such a plan as all that," he murmured. "Surely if'n you was in your right mind you'd have chosen one of these young doe eyed men to bond with."

"Sometimes you have to fight for what you want," River told him quietly. "Chose you because you'll fit like a glove." When Mal jerked at her comment she turned and studied him before a blush flooded her cheeks. "Not sex," she said as she rolled her eyes.

Mal had to laugh at that. "Ah, that was metaphorical. Well, then if I will fit like a glove what did you mean?"

"I meant that your mind will fit nicely beside mine." She smiled up at him as she continued. "Want to fly free and run barefoot. We can be happy."

"You think so, darlin'?"

"Know it," she murmured as she gently smoothed her fingers over his sleeve. They were quiet as they watched Inara and her bond step forward and receive their implant. "Does it hurt," she asked him without glancing up.

"I don't rightly know, darlin', I ain't never had it done before."

Frowning she looked up at him, "I was asking about your wound. Does it hurt?"

"Oh, only when I breath," he responded lightly as he lead her up the steps and helped her sit upon the bench. "You ready for this darlin'?"

"Are you?"

He didn't get the chance to answer as the ceremony began. It was rather abrupt, but River didn't care, she'd gotten the kind of bond mate she'd always wanted. They were taken to a room with a chaise lounge and a table set with fine china and a celebratory dinner consisting of wine, real apples, bread and textured vegetable proteins.

The implant was working perfectly. River being a level four Psi could easily read Mal without the tiny device, but with it he was always there in her mind. His thoughts sounded like him and as she took her seat on the chaise she realized his mind was almost a physical touch. "I can feel you," she whispered a contented smile on her face.

'_Can you feel me, too?' _she asked across their new bond and Mal felt her like a fist to the gut. The touch of her mind in his was like a breeze fluttering against his skin and it was a mite unsettling to his peace.

He watched as the beatific smile on River's face slid into a frown. _'I don't understand,"_ she spoke again in his mind as she pulled her legs onto the chaise and laid her cheek against her knees.

Her bare toes peaking under the hem of her dress and without conscious thought he pictured her on Shadow Ranch running through it's fields. Mal had always dreamed of having a bond with someone that would fit in both of his worlds not just the war but the ranch also. River was exactly what he wanted and man did he want. _'Just never expected this is all." _

River studied him a moment and the movement of her within his mind warmed him, sending shafts of pleasure through him. She was so damned pretty and innocent and the way she moved and spoke revived a part of him that he'd feared dead after some of what he'd seen. He watched as she blushed and began chewing on her lip with indecision.

Moving toward her he sat on the chaise at her feet. He could feel her emotions as if they were his own. She was afraid but hopeful as she met his eye wondering if she could share her biggest secret with him. Taking her hand in his he encouraged her, _'You can tell me anything, boa bei. We're one now. Besides if you can look at my deepest hurts and see my deepest secrets, well then turn about is fair play. Don't ya think?'_

'_Your right, Mal. It's just that I've been hiding this secret for so long…' _Mal smiled assurance as she closed her eyes and suddenly she was there in his head and it was more than a brush, it was solid. _'I'm a level four psi-priestess, Mal.'_

'_What exactly does that mean,' _he asked, but he knew and he understood why she'd hidden that fact from their government.

'_I was shielding,' _she answered. _'Even after the bonding, but I want you to know me. I had to hide it from them, but not you. I need to show you everything.'_

Mal was unprepared for the brutality of the memory of her first week in the Abbey. He knew that all was not as it seemed with the Universal Scientific Congregation but he'd always assumed it was just a vague remnant of corruption.

Now he wasn't too sure. _'River what happened to Kaylee after they took her away?'_

'_They tried to reprogram her brain, but it didn't work so she was implanted with a device that suppressed her psychic abilities and moved to the mechanics shop out by the dock. She was always gifted with machines almost as gifted as she was with the human mind. Kaylee was only a level three, Mal, and they hurt her bad. If I'd let them know my true strength I doubt I would have been as lucky as she was and that is saying a lot.'_

'_Is she right in the head?'_

'_It was painful and mentally traumatizing but she's better now.'_

Mal nodded and quietly sifted through River's mind. It was a joyful place this girls mind even with the bad that she knew existed. She was a comfort to him, _'Come 'ere,' _he whispered through their bond as he gently pulled her into his lap. She was light as a feather as she sat cradled against his chest.

'_I love your hair,' _his thought was warm as honey as he stroked his hand over the silky tresses, crushing the jasmine and filling the air around them with a fragrant cloud. She was wide eyed at the thoughts coursing through his brain.

Mal guessed she'd lived a sheltered life in the Abbey, but she didn't condemn the deepest, darkest parts of him and didn't flinch away from the sensuous thoughts that had begun to filter through his mind.

Framing River's face he bent and pressed his lips lightly against hers and she gently caressed the side of his neck. The electricity that zinged through him at the innocent touch had him ready to deepen the kiss, at least until he tripped over a particular piece of information that led him to his bond mates actual age.

'_Whao!' _Mal stood to his feet in shock. In his haste to move away from her he forgot she was cradled in his arms. Looking down at her glowing face he hastily placed her back on the chaise lounge and started pacing the room.

"Mal," River asked as she stepped off the lounge and approached him. She was so graceful and the swish of her dress around her pale legs had all manner of bad thoughts ricocheting through his mind.

"I'm a bad, bad man." Mal felt like a trapped animal as she smiled in amusement at his thoughts.

"I'm your bond mate, Mal." she stalked him lithely. "I may not be of age yet, but I don't think finding me attractive is a bad thing."

"Well," Mal said as he moved around the room avoiding his little bond mate's hands. "I'm feelin' all kind a wicked for havin' thoughts about," he gestured at her with his hand before continued. "Well…uh, you know."

"I'm only a year and a half away from true bonding age, Mal."

"Which means there is a special part o' hell all hot and fiery waitin' on the sorry likes o' me."

River stopped chasing him around and around the chaise lounge and frowned looking at the floor. "You don't want me," she murmured in a quiet, sad little voice that tugged at Mal's heartstrings.

In seconds he forgot about running away from her and was at her side gently wrapping her in his arms. "Now you an' me both know that ain't the case, but you still got some growin' to do. The fact them hundan allowed the ceremony between us is a touch unsettling, but they did and I got no plan to question my fortune."

Releasing her he stepped back and led her to the table and pulled a chair out for her to sit. "Now that bein' said I'd take it as a kindness if you'd honor my sensibilities and try not to tempt me over much."

River smiled and watched him as he took a knife from the table and began cutting an apple for her to eat. She looked at him strangely and then nodded understanding as she took a dainty bite from the apple he offered her.

It was strange for him being so totally open to another being. Nothing was sacred to himself anymore, but the same was also true for River and he didn't regret their fledgling connection.

They ate, talked and reinforced their mental link over the next three hours and Mal was happy. When it was time for the bonded to go to their bonding beds Mal tucked her tiny hand in the crook of his arm and walked her to her room.

They shared a sad smile at the door and her beauty touched Mal to his soul. With a courtly bow he released her hand and stepped back, but River wanted something more for her goodbye. He knew her intentions but didn't stop her as she lifted on tip toe and kissed him sweetly on the corner of his lips, making him groan.

In his mind he knew all the reasons he should just step away, but his heart and soul sang a different story. Thrusting his hands into her hair he kissed her. The kiss was deep and passionate and all too short as he gathered his strength and stepped away from her.

'_Yes, sir! A special hell all to my own self.'_

'_Not alone there, Mal. Neither of us is alone anymore.'_

Mal took another step back and realized his fingers were still tangled in her hair. Her beautiful flower strewn hair. Clumsily his large fingers disentangled themselves from her silky locks and worked at removing a few of the tiny flowers.

Bringing them to his nose he inhaled deeply. These flowers smelled all the sweeter for having been in River's hair. "A remembrance," he told her as he tucked them in his breast pocket.

River took his left hand and lifted it to bury her lips in his palm. With her eyes closed she inhaled his sent as she kissed his skin. Reading his desire she smiled and gingerly flicked her tongue over his palm making him groan deep in the back of his throat. She felt him tense and before he could move away she ran her fingers up his arm to the band of midnight blue and slid it off as she stepped away. "A hope," she told him as she pressed the thin material to her chest over her heart, smiling.

"To be sure," he acknowledged with a smile as he opened her door and then stepped away lest he be tempted to enter the special hell a might early. As it was there were too damn many days between him and the fires to count.

"Five hundred and forty-five days, thirty-six minutes and twelve seconds," she informed him primly as she twirled around and entered her room. As she was about to shut the door she added with a wicked little grin. "Until then I'll see you in our dreams."

Mal stood eyes wide, mouth agape and a sudden urge to run back to his bunk filling his mind as the door closed in his face. "Witch," he muttered with a grin.

'_Yeah, but I'm your witch.' _Her amused voice reminded him as he made his way out of the USC conclave and the abbey bells began to chime the midnight hour.

'_Five hundred and forty-four days, twenty-three hours, fifty-six minutes and forty-five seconds and counting.' _Mal smiled as she recalculated the time remaining for him. He had the feeling life with River was going to be one wild ride after another, but hell he liked wild.

He was almost to the shuttle dock when he felt her mind relax in sleep. It was only a short trip to his own shuttle and he didn't need to report back until the morning so he removed his boots and the fancy jacket, taking the jasmine from his pocket he lifted it to his nose and allowed the scents to fill his empty places.

Settling into his bunk he closed his eyes murmuring, "Special hell here I come."


	2. Chapter 2

'I I'm coming… /I'

He'd waited Five hundred and forty-four days, twenty-three hours, fifty-six minutes and forty-five seconds and this wasn't the way he'd envisioned it happening. It was definitely nothing like River had envisioned and it was one hell of a long way away from the thoughts with which she'd continually bombarded him.

Mal chuckled as he thought of the first time she'd slipped one of her sensual ideas past their bond. He'd been getting ready for bed and nearly shot a hole in his foot while removing his gun. Yeap, his girl was a heapin' helpin' of trouble, that was for fact and certain.

When the next blow made contact, Mal found himself chuckling even harder when the purple bellied lackey frowned and balled his fist for another swing.

"You hit like a girl," Mal informed him as he spat the blood from his mouth. He'd barely uttered the words when another blow snapped his head to the right. He could tell that the already swelling flesh of his cheek had finally split. "Hell, even a bitty little thing hits-s harder 'n you."

"Clergyman First Class Malcolm Reynolds," the deceptively gentle voice of the almost grandfatherly man sitting beside Mal, drew out each syllable. "Have you ever read the works of Sun Tzu?"

Mal spat again and this time he didn't bother to miss the crazy bastard's shiny shoes. Lifting his gaze to gauge the man's reaction, Mal felt an involuntary shiver skim his spine. This man was crazy and there wasn't a spark of sane in him.

"Honey," the door slammed against the wall as the sing-song voice he'd only heard in his mind for the last five hundred and forty-four days, twenty-three hours, fifty-six minutes and forty-five seconds danced in his ear. "I'm home."

Mal tried to grin at her, but his cheek wasn't the only thing that was split. It wasn't a great shock that the men in the room seemed more annoyed than threatened by his little River, but that was their own stupidity showing through.

"'Bout time," he muttered as he watched her move with deadly grace into the room.

"Told you not to come," she glared at him as she waggled one slim finger in reproof. "Told you I could handle it myself," she grinned and winked at him wickedly; bringing to mind more than one of her naughty little forays into his head.

"Now, girl I told you it just ain't right to let you do all the work." Mal nodded toward the man at his right. " 'Sides I have 'em right where I want them."

River just cocked her head to the side and let her eyes drift from the man wearing Mal's blood on his fists to the nearly genial and impeccably dressed old man with Mal's blood on his shoes.

Shrugging, she straightened to her full five foot six inch height, " Then I'll leave you to it." With that she turned toward the door, but leaving was the last thing she intended to do.

Unfortunately for the two men defiling the sanctuary neither of them new she was such a reader nor did they know she'd been trained in deadly dance by the government that now sought to destroy her and her bond mate.

It took only seconds from pirouette to bow and the two men were left lying in a broken heap. Mal watched the whole ballet of death and his heart swelled. She was beautiful, with her long hair damp with sweat and her feet bare, as she took down a man twice her size and crazy as the coot that ordered him about.

The Universal Scientific Congress did this to her, made her into a weapon and a skilled one at that, but they'd also given her to him and he couldn't help but think that was the best thing they'd ever done.

When River gently unbuckled the restraints holding his wrists to the side of the chair, her beautiful hair slid across his bare chest and shoulder like silk.

"Sorry, I ruined your plan, Darlin'."

"You should be," she whispered as she helped him to his feet. "I never thought you would take so much looking after."

"Yeah," he agreed as he wrapped his arm about her shoulders and hugged her to him, burying his nose in the crook of her neck. "My mama said the same thing."

"Let's get out of here," she huffed, "I still have plans that haven't been spoiled yet."

Mal smiled as he followed his bondmate. The wait was almost over and neither one of them was going to let a little thing like inter-planetary war stand in thier way.


End file.
